finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary (Final Fantasy XII)
The Bestiary is an option in the Clan Primer from Final Fantasy XII. As expected, it provides the player with detailed descriptions of all the enemies slain during the game. However, slay enough enemies, and the player will be rewarded with additional information on several topics. Completing the bestiary (by killing every foe once, the extra pages do not need to be unlocked) adds a sprite of Ba'Gamnan in the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title Scrivener. Completing the bestiary is considered the most difficult trophy to earn. Entries Area Entries This includes every regular enemy in the game. Once a certain number of an enemy have been defeated, an extra page will be unlocked in that enemy's entry giving more detailed information. 78 of these extra entries make up Sage Knowledge, background information on all of Ivalice. Dalmasca #Cactoid #Ichthon #Wolf #Wild Saurian #Cockatrice #Gnoma Entite #Dive Talon Giza Plains Hyena Wooly Gator Happy Bunny Great Tortoise Sleipnir Silicon Tortoise Wildsnake Werewolf Urstrix Storm Elemental Slaven Mardu Entite Garamsythe Waterway Dire Rat Baritine Croc Gigantoad Malboro Overking Garchimacera Gespenst Ghost Water Elemental Barheim Passage Steeling Suriander Mimic Zombie Tiny Mimic Skeleton Battery Mimic Specter Tiny Battery Mimeo Flan Skull Defender Bomb Dead Bones Lhusu Mines Vampyr Headless Killer Mantis Dullahan Bug Dark Lord Pandora Gazer Yensan Sandsea Alraune Danbania Axebeak Yensa Wyvern Salamand Entite Tomb of Raithwall Seeker Lost Soul Lesser Chimera Zombie Mage Skull Warrior Lich Ragoh Tallow Ozmone Plain Mesmenir Chocobo Wu Zu Viper Zaghnal Hybrid Gator Sylphi Entite Golmore Jungle Panther Treant Hellhound Diresaur Malboro Gargoyle Great Malboro Henne Mines Thunderbug Jelly Tyranorox Hecteyes Gizamaluk Etem Nightmare Necrofiend Paramina Rift White Wolf Twintania Lizard Emperor Aevis Garuda-Egi Dark Skeleton Slaven Warder Skull Knight Yeti Ice Elemental Wild Onion Leshach Entite Stilshrine of Miriam Redmaw Zombie Warrior Blood Gigas Nightwalker Dragon Aevis Ghoul Darkmare Facer Balloon Miriam Guardian Oiling Miriam Facer Ghast Crystalbug Mosphoran Highwaste Worgen Humbaba Python Ash Wyrm Vulture Clay Golem Slaven Wilder Fire Elemental Salikawood Wyrdhare Pumpkin Head Sprinter Malboro King Antares Phon Coast Silver Lobo Mandragora Iguion Archaeosaur Pyrolisk Piranha Bagoly Air Elemental Tchita Uplands Coeurl Feral Croc Serpent Earth Elemental Sochen Cave Palace Abysteel Imp Striker Pit Fiend Wendigo Zombie Knight Gorgimera Focalor The Feywood Cerberus Deadly Nightshade Mu Mandragora Prince Basilisk Alraune King Behemoth Onion Queen Preying Mantis Pumpkin Star Golem Topstalk Mirrorknight Holy Elemental Tartarus Giruvegan Ose Shadonir Giruveganus Skulwyrm Vivian Forbidden Gargoyle Baron Reaper Mom Bomb Mythril Golem Necrophobe Diakon Entite Ridorana Cataract Deathclaw Cassie The Pharos Abaddon Chimera Brain Bune Magick Pot Reaver Crusader Aeronite Dragon Lich Cataract Aevis Brainpan Purobolos Deidar Mistmare Undin Entite Zertinan Caverns Speartongue Grenade Scythe Mantis Slime Archaeoaevis Bogey Mallicant Shambling Corpse Buer Cerobi Steppe Adamantitan Charybterix Bandercoeurl Shield Wyrm Nabreus Deadlands Emeralditan Leynir Banshee Leamonde Entite Foobar Necrohol of Nabudis Oversoul Babil Elvoret Dark Elemental Zombie Warlock Mark Entries Entries on all the marks that the player has hunted, including their hunt rank. Rogue Tomato Atomos Thextera Roblon Flowering Cactoid Braegh Wraith Darksteel Nidhogg Vyraal White Mousse Lindwyrm Ring Wyrm Overlord Wyvern Lord Goliath Marilith Deathscythe Enkelados Deathgaze Croakadile Diabolos Ixtab Piscodaemon Feral Retriever Wild Malboro Vorpal Bunny Catoblepas Mindflayer Fafnir Bloodwing Pylraster Elite Mark Entries Entries on all the elite marks the player has hunted, including their hunt rank. Some of these entries are references to previous Final Fantasy games. Chickatrice Cluckatrice Rocktoise Orthros Gil Snapper Trickster Antlion Carrot Gilgamesh Enkidu Behemoth King Ixion Pandaemonium Slyt Fenrir Phoenix Shadowseer Yiazmat Esper Entries Entries on all 13 Espers, once they have been defeated. Each entry gives some backstory of the war between the gods and the Espers. Belias Exodus Chaos Cuchulainn Zalera Shemhazai Zeromus Adrammelech Hashmal Famfrit Ultima Mateus Zodiark Boss Entries These are entries on bosses the player has encountered. These entries only have one page, but whenever the player defeats a new boss, Montblanc gives the player a reward. Firemane Rafflesia Mimic Queen Daedalus Ba'Gamnan Tyrant Demon Wall Hydro Tiamat Earth Tyrant Elder Wyrm Fury Vinuskar Humbaba Mistant King Bomb Hell Wyrm Ahriman Omega Mark XII Rare Game Entries A list of all 80 rare monsters, including their number. Since they are rare, information on them is limited, but each entry does tell where to locate them. Aspidochelon Aerieel Thalassinon Anubys Greeden Barmuu Bull Croc Vishno Gavial Etherian Wary Wolf Melt Kaiser Wolf Cubus Lindbur Wolf Pineapple Dreadguard Bombshell Crypt Bunny Megabomb Spee Matriarch Bomb Rain Dancer Ripe Rampager Razorfin Killbug Apsara Minibug Rageclaw Ithuno Biding Mantis Kris Wood Toad Dheed Tarasque Aeros Grimalkin Terror Tyrant Nekhbet Abelisk Glaring Eye Dustia Cultsworn Lich Ishteen Evil Spirit Vorres Juggernaut Negalmuur Molen Larva Eater Tower Arioch Grey Molter Fideliant Midgardsormr Crystal Knight Nazarnir Grave Lord Victanir Zombie Lord Gemhorn Drowned Luxollid Velelu Vagrant Soul Disma Imdugud Ancbolder Bull Chocobo Wendice Skullash Anchag Myath Bluesang Helvinek Avenger Pallicant Alteci Phyllo Urutan Exile Humanoid Races Entries Entries on humanoid races. There are only 5 actual entries in this category, but each entry has 1 main page and 5 extra pages. These extra pages give the player fairytale-like stories told in Ivalice. Seeq Urutan-Yensa Garif Baknamy Bangaa Archadia Entries Entries about the soldiers of the Archadian Empire, including Judges and Imperial Soldiers. Imperial Swordsman Judge Magister Ghis Judge Judge Magister Bergan Air Cutter Remora Judge Magister Gabranth Doctor Cid Notes Under the Enemy Entries are special notes that contain curious information about the world of Ivalice. They are revealed after defeating a certain number of enemies as pointed out under the Entries. * A Curious Treasure * A Researcher's Ramblings * A Tale Told in Antiquity * Aletap Rumors * An Anonymous Report * Concerning Heraldry * Draklor CB56 Remora Fighter * Ivalice: The Wayfarer's Guide * Letter to a Wayfarer * Morgen's Research Notes * Mysteries of the Ancients * Nameless Inkings * On Being Fashionable * On the Dissection of Beasts * On the Extraction of Elements * On the Subject of Names * Origin of Customs * Our Daily Burden * Philosophical Musings * Report #A0075 O.P.O.D. * Research Notes * Sage Knowledge * Street Corner Musings * Street-Corner Mutterings * Talk About Town * The Adventurer's Handbook * The Annals - Found in Banshee and Mythril Golem * The Art of Collecting, Excerpt * The Dragon's Game * The Entite Pact - Found in Entite * The Face of Art * The History of Things - Found in Purobolos and Mesmenir * The Hunter's Companion * The Jobber's Gazette * The Merchant's Eye * The Riddle of Myth * The Town Crier * The Ways of War * The Wolf in the Woods * Tips for the Adventurer - Found in Worgen/Alpha Worgen, Abysteel, Iguion, Behemoth, Mirrorknight & Speartongue * Today's Recommendation * Torn Note - Found in Dragon Lich & Archaeoaevis * Wind-work Inscription Category: Final Fantasy XII